Involuntary Soulmate
by MasterOfTurtlesPuppets
Summary: Mais pourquoi Isaac m'avait dit ça ! Moi, Stiles dingue de Derek, pff ! Vous croyez ? Sterek
1. Chapter 1

Hello mes Tortues,

Voici le premier chapitre de Involuntary Soulmate.

* * *

Tout a commencé par la lycanthropie de Scott, je crois que c'est ce qui a déclencher le reste, un changement littéral de vie, une vie de Loup-Garou. Dans Le Loup-Garou du campus Tommy a toujours besoin de Merton pour l'aider, et bien pour Scott c'est moi alias son meilleur ami humain, hyperactif qui parle tellement vite que même Flash aurait du mal à me suivre. Scott arrive toujours a se mettre dans des situations inimaginable, comme Derek d'ailleurs, et c'est Stiles qui doit les aider évidemment. Apprendre à Scott a se contrôler, découvrir qui a tuer Laura Hale, renvoyer l'oncle psychopathe de Derek en enfer, éviter le Kanima, mettre fin au règne de Gérard, le grand-père psychopathe d'Allison sur Beacon Hill et Échapper aux Alphas. C'était beaucoup pour mon petit cœur. Mais bon, pour l'instant il n'y a pas de danger en vue. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'avec Isaac, on regarde Immortals, pour se changer les idées. N'empêche, c'est complètement dingue à quel point l'acteur qui joue Ares lui ressemble.  
"Arrête de penser et regarde à quel point Henry Cavill est bien foutu !"  
"Mouais, mais Isaac c'est un acteur. Dans la vrai vie il n'y a pas de mec aussi musclé que lui, c'est de la fiction. Quoique Derek est pas mal dans le genre 'j'ai des muscles, je suis sexy, et je le montre' comme si c'était une nécessité d'être toujours torse nu ?!"  
"Hum, Derek... Ouais, mais tu sais c'est pratique et puis il n'est pas le seul à jouer au jeu du 'je me met torse nu pour qu'on voit que je suis sexy'"  
"Ouais, genre Boyd, Scott et toi, c'est un truc de loup, bien qu'Erica ne le fait pas"  
"C'est un peu une fille aussi, je sais pas si tu connais le corps féminin mais je suis pas sûr qu'une fille va se mettre la poitrine à l'air, question de bienséance"  
"Vous êtes censés avoir des instincts d'animaux, donc les questions de bienséance, c'est en option"  
"Bien sur, nous égorgeons chaque humain qu'on croise et on urine sur les arbres pour marqué notre territoire, c'est bien connu"  
"Okay, okay, vous êtes plus des humains, que des animaux, j'ai compris."  
"On peut continuer le film ou tu veux continuer de dire que Derek est sexy ?"  
"Quoi ?! Mais j'ai pas dit ça !"  
"Oh si ! Et c'est pas la première fois, c'est limite si tu ne baves pas quand tu le voit !"  
"As-tu fumé ?!"  
"Mais c'est vrai ! Parfois je me demande si tu vas pas lui sauté dessus ! En plus ton coeur s'emballe quand il est dans les parages, je sais même pas comment Derek fait pour ne pas le sentir !"  
"Si mon coeur s'emballe, c'est parce que j'ai une peur bleue de se qu'il est capable de faire !"  
"Ouais, c'est ça et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre" dit Isaac avec un accent anglais."Tu es complètement dingue de Derek !"  
"Pff ! Ouais, c'est ça ! Si c'est pour entendre ce genre de trucs, je préfère partir !"  
"Come on Stiles, prend pas la mouche."  
La porte du manoir Hale se claqua. Je pris la route pour rentrer chez moi. Perdu dans mes pensées. Dingue de Derek. Impossible ! Je dois épouser Lydia, avoir deux enfants, un chien et une belle et grande maison. Et puis je ne suis pas gay. Bien sur que non. Je suis hétéro. Je suis amoureux de Lydia depuis la petite section ! Et si Isaac avait raison. Je suis peut-être bi. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'aime être près de Derek. NON ! LYDIA, LYDIA, LYDIA ! Derek est sexy quand même. mon coeur bat plus vite quand Derek est là, c'est vrai. Grrrrrrr ! Maudit soi Isaac !  
Mon père était rentré.  
"Hey Dad !"  
"Ce soir, tu es seul à la maison."  
"D'accord."  
"La pizza arrive."Me dit-il en me donnant de l'argent pour la pizza. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Stiles ?"  
"Quoi ? Rien, c'est juste que je ... je ... Tu trouves que je parle beaucoup de Derek ?"  
"Hale ? Oui. Tu passes aussi beaucoup de temps chez lui. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur"  
"Tu crois que je suis gay ?"  
"Écoute Stiles, je dois aller travailler mais sache que pour moi que tu sois gay, hétéro ou autre, que tu sois amoureux d'un criminel.."  
"Il a été disculpé !"  
"Certes, j'ai toujours cru que tu arriverais à tes fins avec Lydia. Mais tu as changé ces temps-ci. Alors tombé amoureux d'un garçon, ça ne me surprend pas à vrai-dire."  
"Donc tu ne déshérites pas ?" Dis-je avec le sourire.  
"Non, j'y vais, bonne soirée."  
Le shérif partit et me laissa de nouveau sel avec mes pensées. Pourquoi il a fallut qu'Isaac ouvre sa bouche ! Ça m'obsède complètement.. C'est totalement insensé !  
On sonna à la porte.  
"Tu m'en veux ?" C'était Isaac.

* * *

J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mes Tortues,

Voilà le Chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je trouve qu'il est vraiment pas terrible.

Il n'y a pas encore de scènes Sterek mais ça ne saurait tarder.

* * *

"Tu m'en veux ?" C'était Isaac.

"Non."

"Sûr ?"

"Oui."

"Alors, s'il te plaît arrête d'être aussi froid avec moi, j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais... Une amitié n'est pas censé se baisse sur l'honnêteté ?"

"Bien sur que si, c'est juste que ça m'énerve que tu l'ai découvert, alors que même moi je ne le savais pas..."

"On ne peut rien me cacher." dit-il avec un sourire.

"Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dans la poche "

"Je suis pas Harry Potter non plus."

"Dommage... Viens entre, mes voisins vont croire que tu es un témoin de Jéhovah ou que je n'ai aucune hospitalité."

"Ok. J'espère que tu as quelque chose à manger parce que j'ai faim !"

"Désolé, je n'ai pas de viande crue à te donner et encore moins de chair humaine, enfin, à part moi, mais je suis totalement immangeable "

"Haha ! Un bout de Stiles ça me dit bien"

"Immangeable, te dis-je !"

"Okay, okay !"

"La pizza arrive. Tu peux mangé de la pizza ?"

"Qui ne mange pas de la pizza ?"

"Un loup-garou ?"

"Très drôle, tu as mangé un clown ?"

"Entre nous deux, il n'y a que toi qui peut manger des humains."

"Bonjour le préjugés sur les loups ici !"

"Tu sais que je plaisante, je sais que vous êtes aussi inoffensifs que des chatons... Miaou !"

"La ferme, Stiles !"

"C'est bon, ça va, je me tais. En attendant que la pizza arrive je te propose deux choses, qu'on regarde dans le blanc des yeux ou alors on regarde Hancock ?"

"Se regarder dans les yeux me tente bien surtout pour tes beaux yeux."

"Arrête de me draguer "dis-je à Isaac en lui tirant la langue.

"Mais je préfère regarder le film, tu n'es pas irrésistible."

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

"Pizza !"Hurlais-je en allant ouvrir.

"Scott ?! Que fais-tu là ? Avec ma pizza en plus ?!"

"Je voulais te parler."

Il entra et prit la direction du salon.

"J'ai payé le livreur.. Oh salut Isaac."

"Salut... Je vais peut être vous laissez.."

"Non, non, non. Tu peux rester, c'est pas confidentiel ce que j'ai à dire."

"Oui ! On va faire une soirée pyjama, se vernir les ongles, se faire des tresses et parler de garçons ! Ah merde, on est des mecs."

"C'est bien que tu l'ai remarqué Stiles" rigola Isaac.

"Au faite, Scott tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Allison ?"

"Hum.. Si... Mais on s'est disputé, hier soir."

"Ah..."

Gros silence.

"Bon, on a la pizza, Isaac, tu peux aller cherché du soda dans la cuisine, Scott, le pop-corn et moi je prépare le DVD."

Après Hancock, nous commençâmes à parler quand soudain Scott nous confia qu'avec Allison, leur relation battait de l'aile et qu'il pensait la quitter. Je ne sais pourquoi mes yeux se sont posés sur Isaac, et j'ai cru voir dans ses yeux une pointe de lueur d'espoir. Je suis vraiment fatigué ...

"Tu sais Scott, ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que vous vous quittez, que vous vous remettez ensemble, peut être serait-il temps que tu comprennes qu'Allison n'est pas forcément la bonne personne. Il faut arrêter de persister."

"Tu as peut être raison, Isaac."

Il se leva et nous dit

"Je vais rentrer chez moi les gars. Isaac, tu as besoin que je te ramène ?"

"Euh... Ce n'est pas de refus." Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.

"Bonne soirée, à plus." Leur dis-je en baillant Arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'affalais sur mon lit et m'endormis de suite.

Durant 5 jours, mes journées se résumaient à manger, regarder la télé et jouer aux jeux-vidéos. Que voulez-vous faire c'est les vacances. Je me suis coupé du monde, oubliant l'existence de mon portable. J'étais bien trop occupé à penser... Comme Scott avait débarqué, je n'ai pas pu en reparler avec Isaac. Quand je repense à mon comportement, à ma façon de me conduire quand Derek est dans les parages, je comprends pourquoi Isaac s'en ai rend compte... Vu ma discrétion c'était facile de deviner, Isaac ne doit pas être le seul au courant. Mais es-ce que Derek l'avait-il, lui, remarqué ? Moment bien choisit pour la personne qui venait de sonner à la porte.

"Erica ?!"

"Stiles."Elle me regarda de haut en bas, je portais qu'un vieux bas de jogging gris.

"Avec plus de vêtements, on a pas l'impression mais tu es pas mal musclé."

"Euh... Merci." dis-je en rougissant

"Je t'ai juste fait un compliment pas la peine de rougir."

"Sache que Batman ne rougit jamais."

"Quand je le voit, je lui demanderai."

"Haha very funny. Que fais-tu ici ?"

"C'est Derek qui m'envoie."

"Hein ? Pourquoi ? Isaac lui a dit quelque chose ? Il aurait pas oser ?!"

"Qu'est ce qu'Isaac aurait du dire ?"

"Donc il n'a rien dit ?"

"Rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû dire ?"

"Tu lui demanderas après vos galipettes, c'est une super discussion sur l'oreiller."

"Il aurait du mal à m'en faire part sur l'oreiller vu que je ne l'attire pas, je ne suis pas son type."

"Toi ? mais tu es le type de tout le monde !"

"J'ai un V, là où il aimerait un P."

"Isaac est gay ? Quoique les signes ne trompent pas. Et puis c'est pas parce qu'il est gay que vous ne pourriez pas faire 'crack crack boom boom miaou miaou'."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que Boyd soit du même avis."

"Vous sortez ensemble, c'est mignon ! Vous comptez avoir des bébés Loups-garous ?"

"Un jour peut-être. pour l'instant ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour."

"J'ai lu un truc sur les Compagnons et si l'un de vous découvre son Compagnon ?"

"Boyd est mon Compagnon."

"Oooh c'est mignon, l'amour véritable Question :Comment un Loup-Garou peut reconnaître son Compagnon ?"

"D'après Derek, on le sent à son odeur, il l'a décrit comme une odeur spécifique que l'on apprécie beaucoup."

"Donc Boyd sent bon pour toi."

"Oui."

"Comment Derek peut le savoir ? Il l'a déjà rencontré ?"

"Je ne sais pas mais s'il l'avait rencontré il serait avec Elle ou Lui."

"Ça peut être aussi un mec ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Mais ils ne peuvent pas procréent !"

"C'est vrai mais ils peuvent toujours adopter et si ils veulent vraiment que leur enfants soient Loups-garous alors ils le mordent, je crois, tu devrais demander à Derek pour ce genre de questions..."

"J'ai une autre question."

"je t'écoute."

"Je pourrais devenir le parrain de vos enfants ?"

"Stiles !"

"Réponds oui, s'il te plaît" dis-je en souriant "Scott ne veut pas alors que je suis son meilleur ami, faut dire ça va pas très bien avec Allison en ce moment.."

"Ouais, je sais. il est venu au Manoir, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il en a discuté avec Isaac."

"Tu n'as pas répondu. Alors ?"

"Oui, Stiles ! Seulement, il faut que Boyd soit aussi d'accord."

"Yeeah ! De toute façon, il m'adore ! Dans ses dents à Scott !" en sautant sur Erica pour lui faire un câlin. "Merci !"

"Allez Batman va te laver, Derek t'attend."

"J'ai pas envie."

"Bien alors, tu viendras sans te laver et de force !" Erica prit ma veste et me jeta dans la Camaro.

"Derek t'a laissé sa Camaro ?!"

"Ouais, je lui ai fait du chantage."

"Du genre ?"

"Si je ne prends pas la Camaro, je ne vais pas chercher Stiles."

"Et Derek a dit oui ?"

"Bah oui, la preuve !"

Mon cœur se mit à battre comme pas possible, Derek voulait vraiment que je sois là. Moi, Stiles !

"Ça va Stiles ?"

"Oui, oui. T'aurai pu me laissé prendre un t-shirt quand même."

"Ne te plains pas, je t'ai pas assommé cette fois."

Je me frottais la tête en repensant à la fois où elle l'avait fait.

"On est arrivé Stiles."

Erica m'avait emmener au Hangar où les entraînements se passaient. Je vis Boyd venir enlaçait Erica, c'est tellement adorable. Je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose, ce qui me fit tomber.

"Attention Stiles !"

"Isaac ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais à terre ?!"

"Derek, entraînement."

"Oh mon pauvre chou."

"Ça va, on vous dérange pas trop ?" dit Derek d'une voix dure.

Boyd me fit relever et Isaac put se relever seul. Derek me regardait méchamment, pour changer.

"Pourquoi tu me voulais ? Euuuh ... je veux dire pourquoi tu m'a fait venir ?" d'un ton faussement dur.

"J'ai besoin de toi."

Arrêt Cardiaque de Stiles (Oui, je parle beaucoup de moi à la 3eme personne, eh alors ?) Isaac me regardait, il savait.

"Pour-pourquoi ?"

"j'aimerai que Scott vienne à l'entraînement"

"Tu n'a qu'a l'appeler. Pas besoin de moi pour ça."

"Il ne répond pas."

"Débrouille-toi, je m'en fous. J'ai plein de films à l'eau de rose à regarder !"

Derek grogna.

"Tu es son meilleur ami."

"Tiens mon portable ! maintenant Adios !"

"Tu dois rester."

"Dans tes rêves ! Tu crois que je suis ton sou-fifre ?! je ne suis pas un Loup ! Tu n'es pas mon Alpha ! Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres ! Tu n'es rien pour moi !

* * *

A la semaine prochaine xx


	3. Chapter 3

J'étais inspiré aujourd'hui :)

* * *

Derek me planqua contre le mur juste derrière moi, ses yeux, habituellement vert, sont teintés de rouges. Je sentais sa colère. J'avais peut-être abusé, mais au moins il savait ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

"Appelle Scott, c'est important." Me dit-il en grognant

"Pourquoi ? Si tu me tue, je ne pourrais pas l'appeler .." Il desserra son emprise sur moi.

"Parce que j'ai besoin que tout le monde soit là."

C'est à ce moment que je remarquais que Lydia était arrivée avec Allison.

"Genre je suis le seul qui peut l'appeler ?"

"Oui, il ne me répond plus depuis notre dispute."Me dit Allison.

"Bien. Tu sais Derek si tu ne me lâche pas, j'aurai du mal à utiliser mon téléphone."

Il me lâcha et me tendit mon portable.

* * *

Conversation téléphonique.

*Allo Scott.*

*Salut Stiles.*

*Tu pourrais bouger tes fesses de Loup au Hangar, Derek, alias l'Alpha, a vraiment besoin de te parler, enfin de nous parler.*

*C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de m'appeler ?*

*Oui.*

*J'arrive.*

Fin de la conversation téléphonique.

* * *

"Il arrive."

Scott arriva 10min plus tard.

"Maintenant qu'on est tous réunit. Derek, tu peux nous dire, ce qu'il se passe."

"Nous avons un problème."

"Oui, ce sentiment de supériorité que tu possèdes envers les autres ?" Dis-je à Derek, qui grogna et fit un pas vers moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait encore me plaquer contre le mur mais non.

Il me regarda juste méchamment comme il savait si bien le faire.

"D'après Deaton nous avons un démon dans les parages."

"Un démon ?" Questionna Lydia.

"Il peut prendre possession de nos corps à tous, peut-être pas toi Lydia."

"Donc il est dans ton corps depuis le début ? Je comprends tout." Rigolais-je

"Tu trouves ça drôle, Stiles ? Tu rigoleras moins quand il s'en prendra à ton père !"

"Comment Deaton le sait ?"

"Ton père travaille beaucoup en ce moment, non ? C'est parce que dans une ville voisine, ce démon fait rage."

"Il sait qui nous sommes ?"

"Oui, je crois qu'il était un allié des Alphas. Maintenant qu'on s'est occupé d'eux -"

"Mais, on a juste fait taire la menace, en tuant l'Alpha des Alphas !" Dit Allison.

"Il faut que vous sachiez, que ce démon était proche de l'Alpha."

"Proche du genre ?" Demanda Isaac.

"Très proche."

"Genre en couple ?" Demandais-je

"Oui, c'est ça, Stiles."

"Donc on a faire une fiancé en furie qui veut se venger, cool."

"Nous ne savons pas si c'est un homme ou une femme."

"L'Alpha était son compagnon ?!"

"Apparemment oui. Comment es-tu au courant pour les compagnons ?" M'interrogea Derek.

"Recherches, j'ai du temps libre .."

"Maintenant que l'on est au courant, on fait quoi ?" Demanda Boyd

"On attend, nous ne savons pas ce que le démon est capable de faire, ni qui c'est."

"On va pas attendre comme des glandus ! Derek ! Et s'il s'en prenait à nos familles ?! Oui, c'est vrai. Toi tu t'en fous tu n'en a plus !"

Á nouveau je me retrouvais contre le mur de béton, j'aurai dû changer de place. Son regard n'était pas rouge, il y avait une pointe de tristesse... J'aurai pas du dire ça.

"Excuse-moi Derek, je-"

"Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Tu peux les garder !"

Il me relâcha. "Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Veillez sur vos familles" Il me regarda intensément.

"Peter s'est amusé à vous faire des feuilles qui récapitule ce qui éloigne les démons"

Je pris une feuille et commença à lire.

"Du sel ? C'est une blague ?"

"Non."

"J'ai une idée pour éliminé ce démon, on peut appeler Sam et Dean Winchester, pour qu'il fassent le boulot. Ou alors on leur demande le Colt."

Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

"Ce n'est pas drôle Stiles." Me dit Scott.

"Et puis dans la série, ils n'utilisent plus le Colt." Dit Lydia

"Voilà enfin quelqu'un qui regarde quelque chose de bien !"

"Tais-toi Stiles. Donc si on utilise ça, le truc-"

"Démon." Rectifia Isaac

"Ouais. Ne nous attaquera pas ?" Demanda Scott.

"Normalement."

"C'est rassurant." Dit Allison.

Lydia et Allison repartirent chez elles. Boyd, Erica et Isaac prirent la direction du Manoir, Scott les accompagna. J'étais resté avec Derek.

"Tu peux partir Stiles."

Je fis signe de la tête que je n'avais pas envie de partir.

"Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'est de la méchanceté gratuite... Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles.."

"Laisse tomber."

"Derek..."

"Stiles, va retrouver ton père."

"Il ne rentre pas avant ce soir."

"Laisse moi seul."

"Tu sais c'est mauvais de rester seul, pour le moral surtout. Ouvre-toi aux autres !"

"Va t'en !"

"Non."

"Tu commence à taper sur les nerfs !"

"Je m'en fous."

Connexion avec le mur, établie.

"J'aimerai te tuer là, tout de suite !"

"Vas-y !"

"Je peux pas te faire de mal."

"Pourtant tu aimes bien me cogner contre les murs."

"C'est parce que parfois, même tout le temps, tu peux me faire sortir de mes gonds."

"C'est dans ma nature."

"Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué."

Silence.

"Tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ? Merci. J'ai une question sur les compagnons."

Derek se tendit instantanément.

"Je t'écoute."

"Tu as dit à Erica qu'un Loup reconnaissait son compagnon à l'odeur. Il y a d'autres caractéristiques ?"

"Euh.. Oui. Avec cette personne c'est comme si, tu revivais ton premier amour, constamment."

"Et si le compagnon ne ressent rien lui ?"

"L'Alpha est victime-"

"L'Alpha ?"

"Pardon, le Loup est victime de l'amour à sens-unique et finira sa vie seul."

"Il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Non."

"Tu as déjà rencontré ton Compagnon ?" Derek m'envoya son regard furieux.

"Tu devrais partir, Stiles."

"D'accord mais je veux juste savoir, tu me pardonne pour tout à l'heure ?"

"Oui."

"Parfait."

Je lui souriais et partis le coeur léger. En arrivant chez moi, je vis ma porte ouverte. Je décidai d'avaler ma peur et de rentrer, je découvris l'intrus dans le salon, une femme brune, d'une trentaine d'années qui se tenait devant moi.

"Bonjour, Stiles."

"Qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?!

"Je m'appelle Genièvre, je suis la compagne de l'Alpha que vous avez tuer."

"Techniquement, c'est pas moi, mais j'ai aidé."

"De l'honnêteté, j'adore ça."

"Donc vous allez me tuer ?"

"Non, Stiles. La question serait plutôt pourquoi toi."

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Parce que tu es la proie la plus importante, la plus vulnérable et la moins bien protégée. Même si je pensais que aurait été le contraire."

Elle se deplaca à vitesse grand V et me frappa à la tête. Merde, ça fait mal !

* * *

Tamdam !


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée si je n'ai pas posté de chapitre de ce week-end mais j'avais mon oral français Mercredi.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire xx

* * *

Eh merde, j'ai encore des ennuis. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Neville Longbottom, si tu m'entends je comprends ce que tu endures ! Que m'avait-elle dit déjà? Ah oui que j'étais vulnérable mais tellement important. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que mon père est le shérif et qu'il enquête sur les meurtres qu'elle a commit ? peut-être parce que je suis le meilleur ami de Scott ? Pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression, il traîne plus avec Isaac qu'avec moi... AIE !

"La belle au bois dormant, c'est bon tu peux reprendre connaissance."

"Et mon prince charmant, il est où ? J'espère que ce n'est pas vous, pas que vous n'êtes pas belle, vous êtes pas mal mais -"

" Je ne suis pas ton genre."

"Ouais, en gros."

"Ton genre, c'est plus un mec virile, baraqué, loup-garou, un peu grognon-"

"Très grognon." Je viens de vendre la mèche là ?! "Euuuh Comment vous avez su que j'adorais Alcide dans True Blood ? C'est vrai il est tellement-"

"Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu essaye de me faire croire que ce n'est pas de Derek Hale que nous sommes entrain de parler. Comme s'il n'avait aucun lien entre vous."

"Je le connaît vaguement."

3hum, hum. En tout cas, lui, il te connaît bien." Elle s'asseya devant moi.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Oh ! je vois ... il ne t'en a pas parlé."

"De quoi ? Me parler de quoi ?"

"Il n'a pas eu le courage de te le dire, c'est lâche de sa part, quoique ça ne m'étonnes gère."

"Ce n'est pas un lâche !"

"Tu le défend comme c'est mignon, a part ça tu ne le connais pas." Dit-elle avec le sourire. "Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre qu'il vienne te libéré."

"Il ne viendra pas je ne suis qu'un insignifiant humain à ses yeux."

"Bien sûr." Elle se leva et commença à me tourner autour tel un prédateur autour de sa proie. "Mais tu es SON humain insignifiant."

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça change."

"Voyons, Stiles. je vous observe depuis un bon moment maintenant."

"Et alors ?"

"Je sais que tu tiens à lui. mais il tient beaucoup plus à toi."

"Hein ?!"

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. N'as-tu jamais remarqué à quel point il cherche le contact avec toi ? Toutes ces fois où il t'a plaqué contre un mur ?"

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Trop d'informations en même temps.

"Come on Stiles ! Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il te protège beaucoup plus que n'importe lequel de votre pseudo meute ? Le fait qu'il grimpe à la fenêtre de ta chambre chaque soir, pour voir si tout va bien. et il attend, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ?"

Derek ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'est impossible, pas vrai ? Je l'aurai vu.

"Je suppose que tu connais cette fameuse histoire sur les compagnons." Elle sourit de plus belle. "Stiles ? Tu respires encore ? Stiles ? Stiles !" Elle me donna un gifle. Ce qui eu pour effet de me faire sortir de mes pensées.

"Bien, Stiles. Ton cerveau va peut-être exploser, je trouverais ça drôle de voir ta cervelle recouvrir les murs mais je n'aurai plus rien pour attirer Derek ici."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et elle se retourna.

"Tu es le compagnon de Derek. Je vais te faire souffrir comme il a fait souffrir mon fiancé ! Comme ça on sera à égalité."

Elle claqua la porte. elle me laissa avec mes pensées. J'étais le compagnon de Derek et elle allait me tuer pour ça.  
Elle revint avec un sac. Quand elle l'ouvrit, j'ai pu apercevoir des objets argentés.

"L'argent ne me fait rien, je ne suis pas un Lycan."

"Je suis au courant mais il me semble que les objets tranchant risque d'abîmé ta jolie petite peau. Je veux te voir te vider de ton sang et voir Derek arrivait trop tard pour te sauver."

Elle sortit un couteau et m'entailla la joue.

"Il semblerait que tu ne vas plus être mignon longtemps."

Elle prit un nouvel instrument. Elle me mit des électrodes sur le torse et alluma l'appareil. Une décharge d'électricité m'atteint.

"J'espère que tu as apprécié parce que toutes les cinq minutes tu vas recevoir une décharge de mon petit joujou. Prêt ?

Je grognais.

"On dirait que Derek déteint sur toi."

"A quoi ça vous sert de me torturer ?"

C'est vrai que déjà le fait de t'avoir entre mes griffes doit rendre Derek fou de rage. Mais je trouve ça marrant."

"Vous êtes un monstre, doublé d'une tarée !"

"Je suis un démon, nuance. C'est mon lot quotidien en enfer. Et puis j'adore torturer les petits humains sans défenses."

"Allez au diable !"

"J'adorerai ça !"

Nouvelle décharge.  
Et j'en reçu encore et encore; fréquemment les lames des couteaux écorchées mes bras. Puis elle sortit une bombe de laque.

"Vous pensez à vos cheveux, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas de volume. Vous devriez aller chez Miss Crawford's hair."

"Mes cheveux sont très bien. Je vais juste marquer ta jolie peau de porcelaine.'

"QUOI ?!"

Elle mit un briquet dans sa poche, s'avança vers moi et me prit les mains.

"Tu es gaucher ou droitier ?

"Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?"

"Absolument rien. Ça sera donc le main droite."

Elle actionna son briquet et la bombe de laque qu'elle dirigea vers ma main droite.

Je criai à plein poumons. Putain, le feu ça brûle !

"Garce !"

"Tu aurais dû me dire que le feu c'était pas ton truc. Mais tu verras plus le temps avancera, moins tu sentiras quelque chose. Même plus rien !" Rigola t-elle. "N'empêche tu ne dois pas être très aimé parce que ça fait un peu deux jours que tu es là et personne n'a encore pointé le bout de son museau, même ton amoureux. Te perdre doit pas être si important pour lui, en faite."

Elle avait peut-être raison... Personne ne doit tenir à moi... Sauf peut-être mon père, il doit être fou d'inquiétude, ou trop occupé avec son job, il doit croire que je suis chez Scott. J'aurai aimé qu'ils viennent tous me sauver mais ils doivent être heureux sans l'humain hyperactif qui traîne dans les pattes de tout le monde..

"Vous avez tord !"

Ma vue était brouillé depuis un moment et je perdais beaucoup de sang. Cette personne, je la connaissais. Cette voix dure et antipathique, c'était...

"Derek Hale ! Mais que vois-je ? Tu viens secourir ta princesse. Mais malheureusement, tu es seul, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Je vais te réduire en miettes mais avant ça je veux que tu regardes ton petit Stiles se vidait de son sang. Sans la moindre possibilité de faire quoique ce soit pour lui. Voir le désespoir dans tes yeux quand tu perdras ton compagnon, ton âme-sœur.

"Encore une fois vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil." C'était Scott.

"Deux petits chatons contre moi vraiment ?! J'ai tellement peur." Se moque t-elle.

Un objet volant non-identifié se planta dans épaule.

"Bonjour Miss Argent. C'est pas très gentil, j'adorais ce chemisier. Je suis désolée mais vous ne faites toujours pas le poids. Vous n'êtes que ça dans votre armée ? C'est déprimant."

"Toute la meute est là. Espèce d'abominable connasse !" Dit la douce voix de Lydia.

Genièvre s'écarta de moi. Le combat démarra. Scott et Isaac s'étaient transformés et avaient attaqués. Boyd et Erica étaient là aussi sur le point de se transformer. Allison envoya flèches sur le démon, voyant que ça ne lui faisait rien, elle sortit deux flingues. Un pour elle et un pour Lydia, à qui, elle avait apprit à s'en servir. Mais où était Derek dans tout ça ? Je sentis mes liens se défaire.

"Stiles je vais m'occuper de toi."

"Tu vas les laisser se débrouiller seuls ?"

"Ils sont très puissants tous ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Tu es venu me sauver ?"

"Oui."

"Elle m'a dit que j'étais ton compagnon, c'est vrai ?"

"Chuut, arrête de parler. Il faut que gardes des forces pour tenir jusqu'à la clinique." Me dit-il avec une voix douce et protectrice que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

Nous sortîmes de l'entrepôt où le combat régnait. J'étais dans les bras de Derek, j'étais bien, je voudrais y rester éternellement. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul.

"Stiles, ne ferme pas les yeux. Regarde-moi !"

"Je.. Je...Suis..-"

"Stiles, reste avec moi !"

"Fatigué..."

On arriva à la voiture. Derek me posa sur la banquette arrière. Son t-shirt blanc etait couvert de sang. Mon sang. Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes.

"Derek..." Murmurais-je.

Avant de sombrer, j'entendis Derek hurlait mon nom.

* * *

THE END (du chapitre of course)

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé

A bientôt, mes tortues xx


End file.
